Drawn On Your Hand
by Serena Katarina
Summary: AU story: When someone turns seventeen, the name of their supposed soul mate appears on their palm. Kurt and Blaine struggle with their upcoming birthdays. Some other characters show up too.
1. Drawn On Your Hand

When someone turns seventeen, the name of their supposed soul mate appears on their palm. Kurt and Blaine struggle with their upcoming birthdays. My inspiration for this fanfiction came from here: www. of-a-crescendo. /

365 days

Blaine stares down at his hand. His family, cheering around him, tell him to make a wish. He closes his eyes, and pictures writing on his hand. It doesn't matter who. Just someone. _Just someone, please_, he begs who ever might be listening.

Elsewhere, same time, Kurt stares down at his own hand. His father, sitting, a bit glum at the fact that he's going to have to eat cheesecake to please his son, instructs him to blow out his candles already. Kurt closes his eyes. He imagines neat handwriting on his palm. _As long as it isn't empty, God_ thinks Kurt, and blows out the candles.

6 months

Not for the first time, Kurt glances down at his hand as though writing might pop on it without warning. Puck, who for some reason is older than the rest of Glee club, had his pop up just last week. Nobody knew who she was though. _Tamar Friedman_. Puck's mom was overjoyed. A real Jew girl for her improbably non-Jewish boy. Puck was not happy, but what could he do? The markings wouldn't come off. Puck was so terrified of finding out who the heck she was, and forbade everyone from searching for her. _For all we know she's ten. For all we know she's eighty._Kurt tried, once again, to put it out of his mind.

Blaine takes a small break from going over the Warblers music to muse over the palm of his hand. _Will it be on my dominant hand? Does it matter what hand it's on? What if no name appears?_This was an urban legend of sorts- of the girl who upon her seventeenth birthday no name appeared. _Will it be a boy's name? How does this even work? How is it encoded? Does that mean I'm gay by my genes, is that how it would know to give a boy's name? Who controls this anyways?_

3 months

Blaine had wondered whether Jeremiah's name would have shown up on his hand. _God, who decided that seventeen year olds are mature enough to know their soul mate's name?_ Now he wonders whether Kurt's name would show up. Three months. It's starting to be excruciating. He can't concentrate. He keeps watching Kurt, studying his small, white, and overly lotioned hands. He wonders whether his handwriting will show up there, in his own blocky print.

More names show up on the Glee kids. Santana pitches a fit over hers. She wears a band around her hand now, so no one can see. Kurt sees though, when it slipped. It started with B and was written in curly print with a flower in the middle. Kurt knows Brittany well enough to know it was her signature on Santana's hand. _Poor dear, except that she's being really, well, awful about it_. Brittany didn't know. She and Artie are still blissfully together. _But… Artie wears hand guards over his hands. He turned seventeen a couples weeks ago, and just told Brittany her name was there._ Kurt carefully controls the urge to look at his hands.


	2. Written On the Margins of Life

_(Tamar Friedman: _ _Tamar = 'palm tree' in Hebrew, was the name of a daughter in law of Judah in the Old Testament, and also the name of one of David's daughters. Friedman = a common Jewish surname.)_

Too many years had passed. Five years since that name had appeared on Puck's hand. Puck glanced down at his hand, which was currently covered in dark ink from his latest collage-escapade, this one down in primarily old newspapers. He had tried to forget about that name so often over the years that it had become some sort of reverse obsession. He tried so hard to not think about it that it had consumed him.

A bemused Puck looks down at his collage. _To think I could reject this… That I would want to._ The collage at his feet is a large square of poster board, covered in newspaper cutouts, magazine letters, some letters he drew on his own, all spelling out the same thing: Tamar.

More and more it seemed like every project had turned into those five little letters. A term paper, a PowerPoint, poetry, even job applications, and _ G-d knows every freaking song and sketch and dream_ turns into more of _her_.

Already Puck was obsessed again. Usually after completing one of these gratuitous projects he could put her out of his mind. But it was impossible.

Reading back over his words, Puck realized he had done it once again. _Great job, self._


	3. Anticipation

_How is it possible that Brittany is older than me?, _Kurt mused. He snuck a look at Santana, who clearly did not want to be at Brittany's birthday party, even borrowing Tina's _so goth_ weird fingerless black gloves to further cover up both hands. _Isn't that a bit overkill? Why both hands?_

_Crap in a freaking hat_, Santana cursed to herself. _Why did I let myself get talked into coming here?_ _She's going to ask questions I can't answer. I'm not ready to answer them! Artie… he's been lying too. He's been on thin ice since he called her stupid. Maybe I can pick up the pieces? Cute, simplistic, brightly colored Brittany pieces…_

Brittany contemplated her hands. Long moments passed as she waited. Many eyes turned to share the fascination, but for two sets: Artie's be-speckled eyes and Santana's warm brown ones.

"You know, I don't know which hand is dominated. Does it matter?" wondered Brittany aloud.

"That's _dominant_, honey", Mercedes answered helpfully. Off of Brittany's blank look _though that's kind of just her face, _she added, "The hand you write with."

"What about the hand I left with?", Brittany continues.

Shrugs around the group, seemingly giving up on trying to explain further. Rachel huffs quietly with impatience but quickly settles with a slight nudge from both Kurt and Finn. She deflects conversation by turning all of her attention to her own perfectly manicured right hand.

She hums underneath her breath one of those awful tunes that sounds upbeat but the lyrics are pure ice in one's bones, "The looking glass, so shiny and new, how quickly the glamour fades  
>mmm, was that the wrong pill to take?" The group silently adds, <em>Raise it up<em>. A little louder she continues, murmuring, almost chanting, "You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up, but will it ever be enough?" _Raise it up, raise it up_"It's not enough…"

Sighing once again, Rachel tromps off for some alone time, while Santana, in quiet desperation, clings to Quinn, who knows what Santana is hiding. Puck shifts uneasily and leans into Kurt just to bug him. When Kurt shifts away, Puck smirks and leans harder, eventually falling over when Kurt pulls completely away. Kurt smiles behinds his hands, knowing exactly why Puck did it, and grateful. _Good old Puck, _Kurt thinks,_ always trying to lighten the mood_.


	4. No More Waiting

"Hey Brit, is it ok if I have Blaine over?"asks Kurt.

"Yeah sure. We're have about an hour until it should show up", answers Brittany.

"And make sure he's not wearing his uniform," adds Mercedes, "It's the freaking summer!"

"I'll be sure to tell him," Kurt allows. He pulls out his pink cell and types a quick text to Blaine. _Hey, want to come over Brittany's party? All the glee kids are here and it's kind of awkward. With Santana and all. How about it?_

A few minutes later, Blaine answers, _Sure, why not_. _Be there in fifteen_.

_Mercedes says if you wear your uniform she's going to kill you. Do you even own a t-shirt?_

_Sure I do. One t-shirt and jeaned Blaine coming right up. :-p_

Kurt smiles and puts away his cell phone. Puck notices the smile and smirks knowingly at Kurt. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Sexting your boyfriend?", mutters Puck.

"You wish," Kurt retorts.

True to his word, Blaine appears just fifteen minutes later, his curly hair wild and clothes…

"Wrinkled clothes, Anderson?", Quinn raises her eyebrows and tightens her grip around Santana's waist, "You must have been in a hurry".

Blaine runs a hand through his hair and simultaneously attempts to smooth his black t-shirt.

"Yeah, well, I told Kurt ten minutes and I couldn't just be late, could I?" answers Blaine.

"What are we up to anyway? Brit? Any ideas?", asks Finn.

"We could play truth or dare,", Santana's voice chokes out.

Everyone looks at Santana, then at Brittany.

"Ok", say Brittany.

The group scoots into more of a circle, and Rachel puts on some music.

"You're the birthday girl, Brit. You go first," dictates Mercedes.

"Ok, Puck. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Truth is for girls." Puck states, looking steadily at Brittany.

Brittany quirks her mouth in a smile, then says, "Ok, Puck. I dare you to kiss one of the boys here. I don't care who."

Puck moans, "Very uncool, Brit." He looks around the room. _Sooo, who am I gonna do this to? Obviously not Anderson… So it's Finn, Sam, Artie, or… Kurt. Might as well kiss the dude who might actually like it._

"Blaine, are you good with this?", Puck asks as he leans towards Kurt.

Blaine narrows his eyes, and Kurt nods minutely at him. "It's alright with me. Go ahead."

Puck wraps one hand around Kurt's neck and closes his eyes to peck him a very soft close-mouthed kiss. Then he pulls back, and makes a show of wiping his mouth, smirking all the way.

"Ok, Brit. My turn right?

"Right."

" Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"See, it is for girls! Rachel, have you ever wanted to kiss a girl, and if so, who was it?"

"Ummm," Rachel stalls, turning red, "I once wanted to kiss Quinn."

Quinn looks slightly stunned at this news, unwinding from Santana to lean right into Rachel's face and stage-whisper, "In your dreams, Berry."

Everyone is silent until Mercedes pipes up with, "Your turn, Quinn!"

"Right," Quinn remembers, turning to Blaine. "Blaine, truth or dare?"

Blaine runs a hand nervously through his hair, then says, "I guess I'll do a dare."

"I dare you to take off your shirt and leave it off the rest of the night," Quinn smirks at the end of this. _He really is very attractive. I am totally doing this for my own benefit._

Blaine hesitates, then pulls off his t-shirt and folds it neatly next to him. Kurt quirks his eyebrows at Quinn, who shrugs as if to say, _what_?

Blaine clears his throat and looks at Santana. "Santana, truth or dare?"

Santana blinks and says, "Dare." _No way am I doing truth. At least what I do during a dare isn't my own fault._

"I dare you to ummm to play the most embarrassing song on your iPod for us."

Santana rolls her eyes "That's pretty lame, Anderson." She gets up, jacks in her hot pink iPod into the speakers and hits play: "7am, waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs. Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal. Seein' everything, the time is goin'. Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'. Gotta get down to the bus stop. Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends …" Santana hits pause and tugs out her iPod. "I like it, okay?" She glares at the room.

Rachel smirks and tries to hide it.

"Artie." Santana swerves around to face him. "Truth or dare?" _Like it matters. I've got you now, wheels._

"Truth."

"Artie. Whose name is on your hands?"

Artie squirms before pulling off his hand guards and showing his left hand, which reads: _Tina Cohen-Chang_.

Brittany reads it slowly before saying, "Wait, you told me that it said Brittany. You lied to me, Artie?

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to hurt your feelings, and I didn't want steal Tina away from Mike! I mean, neither of them have had their birthdays yet." Artie glares at Santana, who stares back, expressionless. _He had it coming_, she thinks.

"Hey guys," Brittany say quietly, "I think it's starting to come up."

Everyone one changes position to look at her palms, which she holds out so everyone can see. On the right hand black dots are rising up on her hand. Brit winces a bit, her hand trembling. The letters form, script-y and flowing, _Santana Lopez_.

"Santana?", Brittany asks, her voice breaking.

"Brit, I'm sorry…" Santana pulls Brittany close, holding out her hand, uncovered, that reads _Brittany Pierce_,"Forgive me? Please?"

Santana's voice cracks on the 'please', tears drip off of her face and onto Brittany's shoulder as they embrace, theirs palms clasped tightly together.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Please remember to review! I love reviews, they make me want to write more!<p> 


	5. Forever and Almost Always

Forever and Almost Always

Rachel sings to Finn two weeks before her birthday:

"I'm tired of not being truthful. I wake up every day and I love you. I go to bed and I love you. Because- _Because you're mine.__Forever and almost always.__And I'm fine-__Just love me when you can-__And I'll wait patiently-__I'll wake up every day__Just hoping that you still care__…_"

"Will you still care? What if it isn't there?"

Finn pulls Rachel towards him. "I will. Because you do. I can tell you love me because you can't turn it off. When I look at you I see your heart because you want me to see it, too."

Rachel looks down. _I want to believe him so badly_.

"Hey," Finn pulls Rachel's chin up to look her in the eye, no easy feat with their height difference, "_Don't you worry, there my honey, we might not have any money, but…"_

Rachel beams up at him, standing and tucking close next to him, "_But we've got our love to pay the bills,"_ she pauses, then continues, "_Well you might be a little bit confused."_

"_And you might be a little bit bruised."_

They smile contentedly. This week, at least, they will be together, forever.

Finn wonders at the person who is Rachel. So convinced she's unattractive. So convinced she'll never be good enough for anyone to love her. _I'll just have to convince her otherwise_.

Rachel looks back up at Finn. _Why is he so good to me? Why am I so bad to him?_

_Will it all come crashing down in two weeks?_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I will be getting back to Klaine in the next chapter but I thought this needed dealing with first- plus, I like the mashup. Thanks for reading! Please review!<p> 


	6. Never Alone

Short chapter I know. Sorry. I'm trying to finish it up so I can start on a new story. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>The week of Kurt's birthday, Mr. Schue assigns the topic 'soul mates' because he's finally figured out that's all his kids care about these days. Kurt knows exactly song what he wants to sing, perfectly in his range (not that anything is really out of his range) and everything. He volunteers to go first to demonstrate. He gets up crosses to the room to sit on a stool. He begins with no preamble, head bent down, not meeting the eyes of the members of the glee club.<p>

"I waited for you… today. But you didn't show… I needed you… today. So where did you go? You told me to call. Said you'd be there, and though I haven't seen you, are you still there?"

He eyes are fixed on his hands.

"I cried out with no reply And I can't feel you by my side, so I'll hold tight to what I know…"

He runs his hands though his hair in frustrations and leaps up from the stool.

"You're here, and I'm never alone!"

He hugs himself tightly as he goes up in volume.

"And though I cannot see you, and I can't explain why. Such a deep, deep reassurance, you've placed in my life…"

He grasps his hands and folds them in from of himself, holding them so hard his knuckles turn white.

"We cannot separate- you're part of me-And though you're invisible- I'll trust the unseen…"

He ends on a whisper, and throws himself onto the stool and runs his hands through his hair, holding the pose.

The sudden silence stuns the group as the band kids file out.

"Well, that was… dramatic," comments Mr. Schue, "and that's what this topic is all about! Good job, Kurt."

Kurt walks out without a word. He wonders what will happen. _Will it be Blaine? What if it's not? I don't even know if I love him! Just because we're soul mates doesn't mean we'll love each other. Look at Mr. Schue and Terri. That didn't work out and now he's all alone._


	7. Come What May

I had a lot of difficulty with this chapter. The original source material I wrote this story from (_But with a Whimper_) did not put Blaine and Kurt together in the end. I however love _Moulin Rouge! _I hope you all enjoyed reading and I hope to begin writing a new Glee fanfic soon.

* * *

><p>Kurt stands in front of Blaine. He checks his cell phone. Five minutes.<p>

Blaine takes Kurt's hands in his, flipping them so the palms show.

Kurt is crying soundlessly, tears running down his cheeks and dripping onto his expensive cardigan.

Blaine helplessly says, "I love you no matter what. I'll love you until you find them. I'll help you find them. Just let me stay with you until you do."

Kurt nods. _I love this boy so much. Please God, please, please, please, let me be with him. Don't give me way to someone else. I don't think I could ever love someone as much as love him._

Blaine pulls up Kurt's ducking chin, looking directly into the taller boy's eyes. He opens his mouth and his bright voice lifts up in song, "Never knew I could feel like this- like I have seen the sky before."

Kurt smile through his tears as Blaine continues, "Want to vanish inside you kiss. Everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings- telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change-winter to spring…

"But I love you. Until the end of time."

Coming together now, their hand gripped tightly together, "Come what may, come what may… I will love you until my dying day."

Blaine subsides. If he sings Nicole Kidman's part Kurt might just murder him.

Kurt continues without him, "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you".

Again together, "And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide! Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side… Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide… But I love you until the end of time."

"Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day. Oh come what may, come what may. I will love you…"

One last fleeting kiss and Kurt opens his hand and stares at it. He shows his palm to Blaine and they smile.

And head out into their destiny, hands clasped together.


End file.
